It is known, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,549, to provide an underwater connector for interconnecting a plurality of fluid lines with seals provided between mating passageways of the connector. However, such seals require retainers and reinforcing rings for mechanically holding the seal member in position.
The present invention is directed to an improved seal for use in an underwater connector in which the seal is not subject to being expelled by the internal pressure in the underwater connector, but instead the internal pressure in the connector acts to retain the seal in position.